Unbalance Kisses Anbaransu Na Kiss o Shite
by mYtORnsaNDaLs
Summary: Hiei Jajanshi: a loving brother, a warrior, a hero, a good comrade, a reliable friend. Cause of Death: Suffocation due to intense, torrid kiss... hehehe... just read and review ne? this is the closest to humor that i've ever done...lol


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Yuyu Hakusho. If I did, Kurama and Hiei will probably be official… yes folks! I do believe their together… don't give me that look… its pretty obvious in anime and in manga… especially in manga

Click on the link below to hear the song… who ever uploaded it in youtube, I thank him/ her…

.com/watch?v=63xwXh79dlA&feature=related

This one's very nice! Really good job on the remix!

Anbaransu Na Kiss o Shite  
Doing Unbalanced Kissing

I run through the forest, trying to forget that haunting image that keeps me awake, day and night since that day 'til now….

**Wareta kagami no naka utsuru kimi no sugata**

_**(In the shattered mirror Your reflected image)**_

**Naite iru Naite iru**

_**(Crying Crying)**_

**Hosoi tsuki no nazoru yubi**

_**(A finger tracing the narrow moon)**_

What's with that tears for eh, kitsune? You're trying to deceive me yet again… to win me using my guilt… to control me, cage me… toy with me…you think I would fall into your trap…? I knew… I'm not stupid like you or any of those so called "friends of yours". Hn! I knew it… I knew but then again, if I knew that that was all but a deception… nothing more than a mere pretense… a game you have so long ago mastered, then why? Why does it hurt? Why does it so damn hurt?

"_When did I become so soft? Why can't I just forget?"_

**Flashback**

One full moon in the middle of Genkai's forest…

"Hiei…"

"Shimatta! Kitsune no baka! Don't mess with me!"

"Hiei… please, don't leave…"

"I. ." with that I ran. I flew. I hide. I was a coward, but with that beautiful kitsune messing with my head and my emotion which I was surprise myself I had… I was left with no choice but to escape… that's how afraid I was… I fear not the battle, not a powerful youkai, not death… but a simple damn of a redheaded kitsune in Ningen guise…

"FUCK ALL HELL!"

**End of Flashback**

**Dare wo yonde iru no kieta koi no senaka**

_**(Are you calling someone The back of love that has gone)**_

**Nando demo Nando demo**

_**(No matter how many times No matter how many times)**_

**Kimi no mado wo tataku kara**

_**(Because I knock on your window)**_

The hell! What's wrong with me? I was just in the Makai a moment ago to hunt… why the hell am I suddenly here in this curse place (apparently said curse place was a tree branch outside a Ningen house near the window of a of a certain redheaded beauty)

Is there a hidden portal near here somewhere? Or am I that miserable? Is this another trick of the kitsune?

'Damn stubborn legs bringing me here without my permission!'

What the? Fuck the sky for bringing rain all of the sudden! Why this

world doesn't work my way?

'Oh, well leave me with no other choice at all isn't it?'

_Tap. Tap._

**Yoru no kasokudo ni senaka osarete**

_**(Like a thread being cut)**_

**Ito ga kireru you ni**

_**(Your back is pushed by the acceleration of the night)**_

**Tada, kimi wo kimi wo tsuyoku daite 'ta**

_**(Only, you you I embrace tightly)**_

_Tap. Tap._

"Hiei! What a pleasant surprise…"

His usual greetings… well, that went pretty good… I mean he doesn't shove me or anything I expected him to do… not a glare, not a growl, not a word of blame nor resent, even a blow or a kick will do… but instead he was just the usual, as usual, as if nothing happens… as if he did not said all those damn words… as if I did not said all those more damn words… it is as if I was not gone for three years without a word… he welcome me just like the old days…

'JUST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!'

"How are you Hiei? Long time no see… How are things in Makai?"

He continues his non-sense babbling just like he usually does… I bet the next thing he will ask is…

"What brings you here in Ningenkai? Have you eaten? Are you injured or something?"

'Damn this kitsune really messing up with me'

I can feel my temper letting loose… a vain at my temple starting to show up as my left brow twitch…a clear indication that I am annoyed… VERY annoyed. Why does he act like this? He act normal… too normal… as if he doesn't care, when I on the other hand have been living in my own piece of hell for three years because of those words… because of what he said… of what I said… It took me three long years to have the courage to return and retract, willing myself to do anything to gain his forgiveness and hopefully affection once again… I'm preparing myself to beg or to be beaten out of hell or even to die… I'm expecting the worse and all I got is this? This? THIS?!

"I HAD ENOUGH!"

"What? Hiei are you all right?"

**Anbaransu na Kiss wo kawashite**

_**(Exchanging unbalanced kisses)**_

**Ai ni chikazuke yo**

_**(Comes closer to love)**_

**Kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo**

_**(Both your tears and the sorrowful lies)**_

**Boku no kokoro ni nemure**

_**(Sleep in my heart)**_

"Shut up" and the next move I made was the one I know he never anticipate. I yank him by the hair, which was so smooth and soft just like I imagine it would be and kiss him. HARD. Heh, now he didn't expect that.

'Caught him of guard…hehe'

**Kinou e no Merry-go-round kimi wo hakonde yuku**

_**(A merry-go-round taking you towards yesterday)**_

**Tometakute Tometakute**

_**(Wanting to stop Wanting to stop)**_

**Boku wa kagi wo sagashite 'ru**

_**(I am searching for the key)**_

To my utter shock and delight, he kissed me back… more expertly. I gasp, which gives him opportunity to enter my mouth then the next thing I know, that sinfully playful tongue roving, tickling, fighting, teasing... Did I mention that he's also a master in that? I lost. My world began to spin as I allow the pleasurable sensation took over me… there's no other preferences anyway…

**Kuzureochisou na sora wo sasaete**

_**(Holding up the sky that seems to crumble)**_

**Hitori tachitsukusu**

_**(I bear it alone)**_

**Tada, kimi no kimi no soba ni itai yo**

_**(Only, by your side by your side I want to be)**_

I didn't know it was possible to deepen the kiss, but well, it was… and I felt my own knees turn into a jelly, so I have to cling my arms around his neck for my dear life… well aware of my complaining lungs for lack of air… but hell I won't break this. I think I have been waiting for this moment for the rest of my life and now that I've finally got here, into his arms, there's no way in heaven or hell I will pull away…

**Anbaransu Kiss de kakareta**

_**(Written with unbalanced kisses)**_

**Futari no shinario**

_**(A scenario of us two)**_

**Ai to yobu hodo tsuyoku nakute mo**

_**(Even call it love even if it is not strong)**_

**Kimi no subete ga itai**

_**(Everything about you hurts)**_

To die right here, right now… in his arms, with his lips… not bad ne…? It might not be the dramatic, honorable death I have been plotting for myself… not in the middle of a fierce battle nor in the hand of a powerful opponent… but this is not that bad… if anything, this is in fact pleasurably blissful… I could still die in peace…

**Tada, kimi no kimi no soba ni itai yo**

_**(Only, by your side by your side I want to be)**_

Just when I thought I've reach the conclusion of my not-so-exciting-life and readied myself to ride Botan's roar any time soon… I was suddenly pulled back to reality as he broke the kiss.

'Wow, I missed the air'

I heard his and my own breathing as we struggle to fill our lungs the much needed oxygen. In between pants, I heard him chuckle. Through my still blurry, half-lidded eyes I looked at him inquiringly and met by a pair of shining, verdant evergreen eyes made more brilliant by the myriads of emotion there, mostly amusement.

"Took you long enough…" he said in between his panting and chuckling.

"What the h-ummp"

**Anbaransu na Kiss wo kawashite**

_**(Exchanging unbalanced kisses)**_

**Ai ni chikazuke yo**

_**(Comes closer to love)**_

**Kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo**

_**(Both your tears and the sorrowful lies)**_

**Boku no kokoro ni nemure**

_**(Sleep in my heart)**_

I was about to comment on that but he cut me off, using the most effective, pleasurable way.

'Damn manipulative kitsune, knows how to effectively shut me up!'

Not that I'm complaining… The kiss was not as hard but still as passionate as the first… I could stay like this forever actually and if he always did this whenever he wants to shut me up, I really wouldn't mind.

**Kimi no kokoro ga boku wo yobu made**

_**(Till your heart calls out to me)**_

**Dakishimeaeru hi made**

_**(Till the day I can meet you in my arms)**_

And then he pulled back.

'That was short'

But still leaning close to me… our forehead and nose touching… he slowly opened those drowning pool of green eyes of his and looked at my ruby ones. His eyes were dancing with joy and contentment and I'm pretty sure mine as well…

"_**Aishiteru, Hiei… always…"**_

I smile, so this is happiness…

"_**Hai… always" **_

**~OWARI~**


End file.
